Elsa's diary
by ElsaAnnaSnowQueen
Summary: As a birthday present from Anna, Elsa gets a diary. Follow their adventures in arendelle and maybe meet some new characters!
1. prologue

**I thought of writing this story as it is over 40 degrees Celsius at the moment and I fear the heat and use air-conditioning more than I probably need to. So, on with the story!**

* * *

Elsa sat in the sweltering heat as the temperature rose even further. _Why does it have to be so hot? _she wondered to herself. Just then, her sister Anna came in, her usual happy self. _Why is she so happy? _Elsa wondered before she realised why. It was her birthday today and Anna had told her that she had something to show her. Elsa followed Anna to their old room (now Anna's). "Close your eyes and only open them when I say." Anna told her. Elsa waited a few seconds.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Elsa asked.

"Not... yet!" Anna said. She seemed to be struggling with something. _But what?_ "Now open them!" Elsa opened her eyes and saw a small book, not much larger than her hand with this written on the first page

_To Elsa, I know how much the heat bothers you, so I am giving you this, a journal to record your struggles whether it's hot or cold, summer or winter, happy or sad._

_From Anna._

"So, do you like it?" Anna asked.

"I more than like it, I love it!" Elsa exclaimed. "You're the best sister in all of arendelle, no... the world!"

"Elsa," Anna said between giggles "I'm your only sister!"

"True." Elsa replied. "I'll write in it whenever I get the chance!"

"Why not start right now?" Anna asked.

"Because if I did, it would turn into _your _entry!"

"I suppose, where's Olaf?" Anna said finally.

"I have no idea, let's go find him!"

* * *

The two sisters looked everywhere! "Where could he be?" Anna asked.

"...Are Kristoff and Sven still here?" Elsa asked. "You know how much Olaf's intrigued by Sven."

"Of course!" Anna exclaimed. "Stay here, I know exactly where to look." Elsa waited, very patiently for Anna. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her

"Elsa!" Olaf exclaimed as he waddled towards her with his arms outstretched. "Did you know that one of the Sven's is actually called Kristoff?" Elsa held back a laugh. "I missed you too Olaf."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short at the moment. I'll try to make the chapters after this entries in Elsa's diary/journal. Hopefully the chapters will be longer than this :) **

**P.S. If you have ANY ideas for what I can do, please tell me! I will give you a shoutout in the next chapter. I'm trying to make the seasons in here follow the southern hemispheres so it's easier for me but I will keep ideas that don't fit in with the current season as a seperate document for each season. So until next time, farvel! (goodbye in norwegian. It literally means farewell.)**


	2. Entry 1

**Yay I finally updated! You can be annoyed/angry. I really don't have much of an excuse, except that I've had a lot of homework. I meant to update a few weeks ago but my laptop stuffed up. Tell me of you like the idea of Elsa going all philosophical. I kind of went on a rant, but what I left in, I think suits her.**

* * *

_What an eventful day. Mulan came over to Arendelle because she was going to show the citizens some Chinese customs. That was fine until she wanted to demonstrate some on Anna and me. She said that she was just going to wrap my feet in cloth, but she never said why, or how tight. I know the name 'foot binding' should have given it away, but I guess I wasn't concentrating. Anyway, next thing I knew, I was sitting down and my feet were in pain. A lot of it. Then Mulan asked me walk like this. I couldn't think straight and she was asking me to walk? I somehow managed it though. You may think the most painful part is when your foot is actually getting bound, but believe me: yes it does hurt, but the most painful part is unbinding it. Mulan didn't really sympathize though. She told me to stop being such a girl, I thought of reminding her that she is also a girl, but that would bring the whole Ping thing up again.  
Thankfully, Anna came to my rescue, although I'm not sure what was worse: Mulan binding my feet or Anna planning a thousand ways to get back at her. It's hard to resist Anna's revenge plans, though I have to admit it does seem tempting… But no. I can't. It would be immature to try to get back at Mulan. Dare I say I even look up to her. Well, maybe not look up to her. Respect her. Yes, respect her. I forgave Mulan despite Anna's protests to 'seek revenge' and we started talking (somehow) about the trolls. Mulan seemed captivated by the idea of trolls. She said she'd trade Mushu for a troll any day. I can see why. Does that lizard, I mean dragon know how to shut up? Probably not.  
Come to think of it, why do friendships form between the two most unlikely people? I mean, there are some best friends that are similar to each other, maybe even identical but then there are some who are more than opposite ends of the spectrum. They are so different yet so similar. Yin and yang is not an accurate description of these people. It's too exact. These people are so different, but it's their difference that brings them together. On the outside, it doesn't make sense. But on the inside, you start to understand. I know plenty of examples of these people, but first you need to understand this: they say opposites attract, but do they? Is it really the fact that they are opposites that attracts? Or is it something else, like completing the two people? What is it about 2 completely different people that makes them click? There are some perfect examples of these people, and then there are some which are more complicated.  
Anyway, back to Mulan. She wanted to see the trolls so Anna, being Anna decided that getting Mulan to see the trolls was of utmost importance and she begged Kristoff non-stop for 10 minutes to take us even though he didn't show any signs of reluctance. Oh well, that's Anna for you. She never likes to win without having to make some kind of effort to convince people. Maybe that's why her ideas are so... different? Back to the story, Mulan really liked the trolls but made the biggest mistake of her life when she mentioned Shang. How did it slip our minds to warn her about that? Well, let's just say she learned her lesson when the trolls, being the love experts they are, basically squeezed out every single detail about him from her. Poor Mulan. I hope she still comes to visit in Arendelle. Which reminds me: I should really try to go to china one time. It sounds extremely nice...sort of...maybe I'll just stay in Arendelle for a bit longer.  
__Farvel,  
__Elsa. _

* * *

**Hey! That must be one of the longest, if not THE longest chapter I've ever done! Yay me! Now, to the shoutouts which I will do properly this time: **

**Uudam-Thanks for the feedback! I will try to elaborate more in future chapters. **

**tomi- Gracias! **

**Elsa1201-Thankyou and I finally wrote my longest chapter yet!**


	3. Entry 2

**Hi everyone! I am sooooo sorry for not updating for aaaaages but I decided that I will NOT abandon this story as I have a habit of doing that. So with that in mind, here comes the 4th entry! Hopefully Rapunzel and Eugene will feature in later entries and I'm planning on bringing back Mulan and the rest of the Disney princesses later.**

Today Anna's and my cousin, Rapunzel and her husband Eugene arrived on a visit to Arendelle. Anna was very excited to meet Rapunzel. Apparently Anna didn't know we had a cousin. Rapunzel didn't know about us until about 3 years ago, but that was because she was kidnapped for 18 years and kept in a tower. Can you imagine that? It would have been very lonely, but perhaps it wasn't as hard on her, because she was taken when she was a baby. It was unbearable when I had to shut Anna out for 13 years. But I don't have to anymore. And I am happy about that. Rapunzel was very excited to meet us. I know her and Anna are going to get along very well. Eugene seems to be an interesting person. It must have been awkward for him and Kristoff when Anna and I were greeting Rapunzel. Well, Anna was hugging her and talking at a mile-a-minute, but you get the point.  
Rapunzel told us about how her hair used to be a lot longer, and blonde. She used to be able to heal with it if she sang a song apparently. I think I remember the song. It was something like  
Flower gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate's design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine  
Rapunzel is a very good singer. Life would be a lot easier if I had healing powers, then I couldn't hurt anybody. But I haven't hurt anyone for a while. I have to stop thinking about that. Rapunzel and Anna spent the majority of the day together talking. They are very alike, apparently our mother and Rapunzel's mother were like them when they were younger. Rapunzel and Eugene are going to be staying for a week. I wonder what will happen?

**Thanks to my anonymous friend who helped me come up with an idea for this chapter.**  
**Shoutouts to…**  
**Alanna Official- Thanks for the feedback! Mulan will hopefully come back into the story**  
**DragonZeus1- I totally agree XD. Dragons are just too awesome for words.**


	4. Authors note

**Hi, I know I haven't posted for ages and if there's anyone reading this who also has read the one chapter of life is full of surprises that I have posted, I know I didn't post when I said I would. But there's been a lot of stuff happening in my life lately, namely school and me being diagnosed with anxiety recently. I promise I will not abandon any of my stories and I will get back to writing them. I just wanted to get this out of my system so people know why I haven't posted. I hate to ask this, but please review. It makes my day so much better and I will try improving a previous chapter that I'm not happy with.**


End file.
